Burning Glacial Book 1 : When it all began
by NorthernAvalanche
Summary: seven high school teens found a mysterious Stonehenge like rock formation, as mysterious as it was leading to an action-packed adventure to another Dimension, will they survive ?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

**-5th March 2030-**

**\- 0000 hrs, 38.8026° N, 116.4194° W -**

**-Nevada Desert-**

**-** **32 Ft below the Sea level-**

I woke up in a dark room while chained to a chair, as I tried to regain consciousness, there is a voice coming in front of me " Hey kid, you realized that entering a lined area is forbidden right? why did you come here ?" he spoke, a tall man with a formal military uniform that has so many medals and badges hanging at his left torso pocket, while in the right I noticed a logo with three words below it .S.C.P it written.

"Sir, I don't want any trouble here. just let me return to that site and no one would be harmed" I replied

"heh, what are you gonna do kid? kick the table then use the chair to knock out some guards then run 25 miles without getting shot by 50cal MGs nor some elite forces will hunt you down? I don't think so" he looked at me with a cocky grin

"I'll tell you what, if you're gonna tell me what happened when you went missing for 10 years without a trace, I'll let you go, how is that sound ?"

"_hhh…..guess I won't be back for a while buddy_," I thought my self

"I'll tell you everything how is that sound ?'

"that's the answer that I wanna hear, don't worry it will be classified" he smiled a bit to me

"no tricks onto this right ?" trying to make sure I didn't get caught in this organization trap

"yes, no traps, we're a professional," he replied

Well guess I'll be in full storytelling mode

**Sorry for the short chapter I was intending to spice it up a little but I was saving it for another chapter, anyways ….the second one would be longer so, patience**


	2. Chapter 1 : Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 2 :**

**Unexpected Encounter**

* * *

**-6th March 2030-**

**-Same Place as Before-**

**-0030 hrs, 38.8026° N, 116.4194° W-**

"Sir, promise me to not told anyone about "its" presence at this world" I begged the interrogator

"why do I need to leak sensitive information like this? it would attract the world's leader and the hunters that tried to locate us for over a couple of decades, besides you're are one of our lists to contain" he replied

"I mean no harm to our world" I took a deep breath for a while "but if you still insisted me to become one of your subjects, I'll show you what I could do obviously"

"Okay then, once you tell everything, you could take your normal outfit back and two of our agents will escort you back, is that clear ?" he wanted to make a deal with me, I went silence for 10 seconds then….

"10 – 4, I'll do it"

"great, now lets start" from the beginning of my wake, he kept staring at me without blinking for once. it bugged me a bit tho'

"where should I start? oh right! 11 years ago ….."

Yep, 11 years ago, when I was 16 in this world, my name is Xenom Defrost, I was an exchange student to America when this happened, still sitting at 11 grade. I have light brown skin, normal body shape, 5.5 ft tall, short black-brown Skrillex like hair and interest at engineering and music. I'm a very closed introvert, so a lot of guys at my school doesn't bother me too much, shortly after 3 months there in Washington DC, umm….i forgot what the name of the high school, I only had 6 close friends. I'll explain about them later. I got very close to them because they were very imaginative and fun to hang out with, they never think about my weakness, always think positive and never let one of us down, in short, they were loyal to each other.

I was a cold guy, never thought of the world, never to affected by feelings, looked someone's life could be taken easily, just like a cold-blooded killer. But since I got some friends, I turned my frown upside down.

Then after 3 more month I and my other 6 friends : "Heinrich" a German guy that never let us down , "Ivan" the Russian that likes to have fun and a Tank Expert , "James" a pride wealthy British that always spends his time with us rather than a dumb "Formal" club thing, "Max" the athlete that loves adrenaline pumps in his life and a master prankster , "Henry" a normal country boy that always acting wise some sort like that , but his accent is a normal New Yorker for some reasons, and the last one "Steven" he is the quietest than me to be honest, quite a shy guy and also an introvert. One day wanted to hang out in one of our houses after school.

**-9th November 2019-**

**-inside the cafeteria-**

**-1200 hrs, 47.7511° N, 120.7401° W-**

"Hey, guys! already decide who's the house we're gonna mess? hehe…." Ivan asked us

"umm….i don't know yet, and NIEN, we aren't going to mess each other's home Ivan …" replied Heinrich with an irritated tone

"well it's gonna be a hell'uva trouble when we were stuffed in one room right ?" said Max

"_I hope they didn't pick me," _I thought my self

"what about Xenom ?" Henry voted " we never came to your house before" continued him with a smug face

"goddamn it, Henry.." I literally got annoyed by that statement.

"Hey mate, watch your language" reminded James

"so who agreed on we hangout at Xenom's house ?" asked Heinrich for a vote, they all nodded to him "right, we'll hang out to your house Xen, at the usual time, around 3 P.M, how is that sound ?"

"yeah fine, but, whatever you do later don't make a mess please, I live solo ya'know " I replied

Then the bell rings to sign that recces is over, we headed to our lockers to take our next subject of the day, gathered our need for the next class, when suddenly Steven asked me something

"hey dude, is your home an apartment ?"

"yeah, why ?"

"I won't mess up your place bro, you live alone right? Not going to be easy to clean up on your own, you had my words…well see ya later" he waved at me before he went for a class I called him

"Hey Steve !" he glanced back

"yeah ?"

"I'll show you something awesome later, and by the way, it's not about my waifu"

"sure thing, gotta go !" replied Steven as he ran to his class and so do I

**\- 0300hrs, same coordinate-**

**-3rd floor of the apartment—**

Waiting for my friends while playing some DCS (digital combat simulator) and flying one of my favorite jets the F-14D Super Tomcat, after flying for 3 sorties of a bombing run, intense dogfights, and some accidental friendly fires. a knock was heard at my apartment door when I opened my front door, my friends were standing there.

"Hey guys, come on in" saying with a hand gesture

"when did you learn to act like that bro? gentlemen club" max teasing a bit

"probably from one of his waifu's episode" continued James with his smug face

"haha...very funny" I replied with a sarcastic tone, then I noticed "hey, where is Steve ?"

"Oh, that guy? he is doing his chores, he'll catch up later" Heinrich answered

"well you guys wanna just stand here or what ?" asked them

"well then let's head inside"

We went inside, and I realized I haven't turned off my PC yet. then after 30 minutes talking and shared some jokes that max always told, then suddenly, steven knock the door and we welcome him.

"what took you so long ?" I asked

"my mom gave me a lot of chores, cramping my damn hands" he replied

"hey at least you still live with your parent's dude"

Then suddenly we went silence for a while before James broke the ice " Pardon me mate, where are your parents ?"

"I don't wanna talk about them"

They looked at me a bit puzzled and worried . with a calming tone, Henry begged me "just tell us, we are like a family, right? sticking together whether it's in dark days and thunderstorm"

I looked at the others, they nodded with agreement, I let out a heavy sigh then …..

"Before I transferred here, I promised my self to never land my foot at my origin country because of some bad memories there, my parents are nice I admit but they also didn't like living there with the same reason like me. you know, when you go there for a vacay, they may be treated you with great hospitality but if you were raised there, only 15 percent of them are nice, got bullied even though I made an achievement. I told my mom I would still contact them but I will try to find another scholarship in America or any other countries and never put my feet there ever again" why did I lie to them?

Everyone felt sorry about me but also shocked at my decision, they never thought my past was quite a nightmare for me, then I remembered something I told to steven "hey guys, I told you not to mess up right? well I'm gonna do something that will make us move"

They were curious with me and what I'm going to do after this, so I set a table in the living room that's also quite small for its size, turned on my laptop, plug in a USB cable to it, and the Dubstep starts. the others went dumbfounded and jaw drops expression while max went for a breakdance. we started partying for 1 hour of my DJ mix, and we were having fun.

" yo dude, that was freaking EPIC !" praised Henry

"wow, an aviation nerd and engineer that could DJ? this is new," said James

"that was Bly-"Heinrich stopped Ivan saying that word "NIEN, please don't " begged him

We laughed a lot, then we want to have snacks, good thing James brought some, and Henry forced us to watch an anime. I and max didn't agree to watch that because we're not a couple of "weeaboo", we watch the other types tho…..i won't spoiler. So..after watching for 30 minutes the clock shows its already 5 P.M.

Hey guys wanna go for a night walk ?" asked Max

"yeah sure" I replied while the others nodded

So, I took my red and grey hoodie jacket and we went for a night walk. but it's totally different tonight because I had a strange feeling maybe the others didn't notice this but I never walked far at this east side of the city, then we were near a forest that was unusual because it had no gats or some patrol.

"So….you guys ever saw this forest before ?" I asked them

"nu – uh ….. I never saw this before" Henry replied

"I'll check at google map and let's see what is the name of these woods," said James while taking his phone from his pocket

Suddenly a light beam shooting to the skies from the middle of the forest, my curiosity builds up as I wanted to explore those woods, but the others looked surprised at the light they saw like they didn't want any trouble

"guys! let's explore these woods and find out what the f**k is going on, what do you all say ?" I asked them.

"ARE YOU F**KING CRAZY ?! WE DON'T KNOW IF THAT PLA-" Heinrich shouted and stopped after noticing me running into the woods alone "Agrrhh….Goddamn Hardhead !" he cursed

But max ran to catch up to me while glancing to the others "hey guys! the last one to catch Xenom is a total gay !"

"Max wait !" begged Heinrich as he soon realized he was left behind "Oh, COME ON !"

The others tried to catch me, but I'm way too agile at parkouring. vaulting over dead trees, jumping over a small river, and even do a triple handspring. running as fast as I could , soon enough I could see a rock formation like in Stonehenge but , it looked like 6 pillars of stone surrounding one in the middle, with a golden glow and an alien-like carving . while I inspected around the site I could hear a voice from a distance "Hey блять (Blyat) ! if I get you I'll make sure you're gonna have some !"

"_hhh…that guy never changed_**_"_** I mumbled

Then suddenly someone hit me slowly at my shoulder while panting "hhh…hhh…I …..won ….hehe" its max tho'

"well took you some "athletic" stuff to get here right ?" I joked him, he smirked a little

"so smart pants, what in the hell is that ?" he asked while pointing to the rock formation

"when is the last time you're drunk ?"I said it with a sarcastic tone

"when you put some "wubs"? hehe…" he smiled a bit while I rolled my eyes

So we decided to get a closer look, I was amazed by its structure and how it glows . while we were in awestruck at the place, the others finally catch up to us. when we glance at them, they were giving a death glare to us , I just smile sheepishly while max whistle and looking up pretending nothing happened, but they were distracted by the structure and the golden glow of the place, but when the other 5 stepped inside the circle of the place like us the ground suddenly shakes wildly and the place glows even brighter.

"Holy S**t ! what the hell is happening ?!" shouted Henry

"I don't know the man! this happened when you all came " replied max

"oh so you're blaming us? how nice of you retards"

They both argue a lot, while James and Steven looked scared, Ivan is trying to get out but there's some kind of force field surrounding the area, and the glow went even and even brighter. then within a split of a second, we were teleported to another place, I couldn't step on the ground like the place had no floor, everybody was shouting for help, but then a futuristic line of light appeared . and we were circling some kind of Round Table. then it went on and an AI character appeared.

"well hello there …..you must be the seven imaginative humans I was searching all these years. if you don't recognize me, I'm Cygnus, your Base Operator, and Mentor. Now you will start training to defend the universe you want to step inside for years" introduced the AI

"_Well, this is a good start,_" I thought

**-INITIALIZING TRANSMISSION-**

**AH…..finally the second chapter, I did this the whole day without resting, but I wouldn't forget to eat and taking shower tho'. so my OC's found a mysterious place and met an alien-like AI what is his plan for them ? just wait for the next chapter, and…..yes Xenom Defrost is my OC, not my real name. well then …..**

**-TRANSMISSION ENDED-**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Guardians

**Chapter 3 :**

**The Guardians**

* * *

**-Unknown Forest-**

**\- 1930hrs, ****47.7511° N, 120.7401° W**—

-**50 ft below the rock formation-**

We were dumbstruck what was happening to us, I mean C'MON ! an AI was stalking us the whole damn time and he wanted to protect our admired games, anime, and cartoons. so, Cygnus request us to have a seat to talk about this, well….we also rather put our butts down than floating in the endless pit below us. Henry then broke the silence by asking the obvious

"So….you wanted us to protect the dimension that as we saw them as only an imagination?"

"very wise of you by asking the obvious…" I said with a flat tone

"Oh shut up"

"Indeed, I was created by an anonymous person that I didn't exactly remember in my drive ….. my purpose is to train 7 humans like you that could exactly keep the secrecy of my existence, an extraterrestrial being is trying to gather technology and magical abilities from another dimension, in other words, you all be deployed in separated dimensions but of course, you need to eliminate them as soon as possible or not they will conquer the whole multiverse " Cygnus letting the information flow his audio output, the others nodded while I looked at Steven, his eyes widened by that info.

"_wow, never saw a boy being so terrified in my life,"_ I thought my self, but I'm also uncertain of this. what if I didn't make it back home?

"well , I you don't believe me …. I have the record of the aliens attacking a world" said Cygnus while displaying a footage of the invaders striking a world . its not the aliens from the movies like .P nor Guardians Of The Galaxy . its form was a white undefined object but the thing could shapeshift to any creature that is powerful for them, for example, the Demogorgon. They also have a weapon of mass destruction like a nuclear weapon and laser annihilator like from the 2nd Death Star. the footage makes me shudder a bit. As we all saw the footage, Ivan raised his hands like a normal school kid.

"any objections Ivan? " asked Cygnus

"no... It's just...what are the aliens called? Liquid s**t? "

"haha... Very funny. They're called "Manifest", they needed a host to live typically"

"what if we got "Manifested"? Get it? " I asked while cracking a joke. The others just let out a sigh but Ivan facepalmed himself "what?"

"my technology will protect you from their "infection". Therefore you won't be Manifested" answered Cygnus

"but what about our self-defense? " asked Steven

"I will give you the weapon that suits your ability at combat condition, whether it's a stealth condition, full out war or just to simply play defensive, it won't let you down. Anyone up for this special assignment? " he offered.

"I'm in," I said while raising my hand, the others got their eyes widened by my sudden statement.

"whoa, whoa, whoa! You've already thought about this dude? " said Max

"yes"

"a hundred percent sure? " reassured James. I only gave a nod.

"you know it won't be a mission to atone your past mistakes, am I correct Xenom?"  
The others exchange glances because of the statement

"I, uh... y-yes "

"what kind of mistakes Xen?" asked Heinrich. I didn't reply to his question

"well then, one of you accepted this mission...who's next? well if you can't agree, I'm forced to erase all about our meeting here...whadda'ya say ?"

I'm still having flashbacks at my dark past, the one that I shouldn't do. But I would say this is an opportunity to clear my name. I only wish my friends here rejected Cygnus's offer.

"I'm in !" max shouted

"_He's what ?!"_ I thought my self a bit dumbfounded." _ah...s**t there goes my plan_"

"if Xenom is in, then I'm in" James continued after max

"and so do I ! I won't let any innocent lives lost," said Heinrich "I will restore my country's name by becoming a hero"

"hehe...such patriotism "teased Ivan while getting a death glare from Heinrich " but if the others are willing to save other being or creature we didn't know, I won't let them down either"

We all share a common goal right now, protect this world from this damn retarded manifest and also the other worlds we will enter. but, Steven didn't say a thing when everyone agrees. He seemed a bit down.

"so mate are you in ?" asked James, Steven looked down for a while then...

"let's give them hell they needed," he said darkly.

_"__hoho__... This guy got some grit inside"_

"so all of you are in huh? well if you want to improve your moves ill give you each an AI assistant" Cygnus gave each of us an ultra-responsive AI alert and assistant. they were made in a different object, mine is an intelligent glasses, while the others got a watch, a wristband, Bluetooth headphone, normal headphone, and a helper drone. As I switch my glasses, I felt whenever I want to look closer to something, the glasses automatically zooms in and displayed the object characteristic and

"So….6 of you will be called Shadow Guardians while your friend here Xenom, will be the only one StarBlaze Guardian" informed Cygnus.

"Wait, Wait, Wait…..hold on how did you know my name ?!" I asked literally puzzled while glancing at the others, they nodded with an agreement

"yeah man, how did you know his name without our introduction? and WHY DID HE GET A WAY COOLER NAME ?!" asked Max but his last sentence uses a loud voice.

"Oooo….someone got jealous," said Henry with a smug face

"no, I'm not !"

"This is why I pick him not a master prankster, besides I knew that you will prank your own waifu when you went to that dimension max"

We shared our laughter but only Max didn't, he just smiled a bit. Then Cygnus displayed something like a signup screen on a website or some sort of s**t like that.

"so…sign in here and I'll delete your location sharing about this place, and….you will be also connected with your AI and you could name it whatever you want to name it."

We just do whatever he says, after signing up, there's a pop up about the name insertion. I'm still thinking about what will my partner's name will be.

"_hmmm….. a name that is quite cold and awesome…Oh! I know"_ as I thought what will be its name, I know what would be a great name for it. And typing at the holographic keyboard

"AQUILA"

"_this should be great since it's a part of Greek mythology" _I mumbled

As we are done typing, we were teleported separately to another room with some kind of ellipse shaped steel bars covered in some wiring and inside the ellipse, there is some kind of light emitters that was attached to it.

"Uhh….Cygnus, why did I got teleported here ?" I asked

"Sir, Cygnus won't be relaying orders to you right now because he is in a desperate situation to help the other dimensions. I'll give you the weapons and mission." Said an unknown voice. I yelped a bit. "don't worry Sir, I'm Aquila, your AI." He continued.

"So what is my weapon ?" I ask him

"well here you go" several weapons were teleported to me, a Lightsaber in 100x cooler design, with a finger shield and double saber with the other one shorter as a knife, a longer Glock 18 pistol with a red dot that has 16x Zoom capability but when I put my hands on it, it was a railgun after all. And the last an attachment for my glasses, I don't know what it is but when I accidentally waved my hands up, a plasma bubble shield appears in 10-foot diameters but when I was thinking to attack, several blue lighted with black technological markings appeared out of nowhere.

"This is…EPIC !" I shouted Gleefully

"hehe…..that's the weapon of my choice for a guy like you, glad you like it," said Aquila

"Hey what is the mission? I'm ready to kick some ass !"

"solve this riddle first: _Save the day whether it's day or night, Give everyone light when they're in fright, and to do so give a monster a nightmare night, done this and became the next demon the highest height, lastly protect the kindness life that always melts you __inside and see the meaning of your life by the adventures that comes to your sight._ Do you get it ?"

I simply shook my head, but then the portal opened by its self. Aquila just sighed and informed me.

"Our first mission is at the Undertale universe, be ready"

_"__Welp__ here goes nothing"_

* * *

**-INCOMING TRANSMISSION-**

**Hey guys…..I don't know if this chapter quite good or not so please leave a review. And by the way, I didn't take long enough to write this though. So now my OC got its trademark weapon of mass destruction. The next chapter also going to be fast because I already write it in my special book for this occasion, still couldn't figure out what the anonymous alien name would be. Anyways, keep surviving!**

**-TRANSMISSION ENDED-**

**-SECONDARY TRANSMISSION DETECTED-**

**So, I fixed the parts that make no sense in the storyline, and of course, I'm working on the second story mostly and school is coming again *sigh*, well i guess I'll post if I got some time to write.**

**-TRANSMISSION ENDED-**


	4. Chapter 3 : Underground

**Chapter 3 :**

**Mission 01: Underground**

* * *

**-10th November 2019-**

**-Near the Cave Entrance, -**

**-Billions of lightyears away-**

I stepped out the portal, and I was amazed by the astonishing view at the top. I walked to the top and saw the cave entrance. When I looked inside the cave, the darkness inside it shivers my body a bit. I didn't realize that Aquila was monitoring my condition.

"Xenom, your body is trembling a bit, are you scared ?" asked him.

"Nah….I'm fine, besides, I will finish this mission faster anyways if I'm determined enough"

"very well then, I've located several life sources inside this mountain and they are emitting some huge amount of energy" informed Aquila. So, I went inside the cave and see a huge hole and its depth could break my bones if I fall.

"So Aquila, do we have night vision ?" I ask

"Of course we do" then the HUD of my glasses started to glow the iconic night vision green. I search for a long thick root that could hold us to rope down the hole. I found one that is thick and long enough. So, I started throwing one end and the other one tied down onto a tree trunk, and we roped down,military-style hehehe…..

"So, Xenom, where did you learn to rope down like this ?" asked Aquila

"Oh, back at my home country, I was thought this at scouts, that's why I'm already used to doing this without a harness."

"you really are something huh ?"

"I guess so, anyway, you could scan how deep is this hole right ?" I asked back, hoping the root was long enough to reach the bottom.

"Scanning for pit depth" while he scanned the depth, I kept roping down. The place is getting darker every second.

"_darker yet darker, just like dr. G said in the easter egg of the game" _ thought my self, remembering the path I should take later to reach Snowdin.

"Scan, complete" Informed Aquila "It seems we're halfway to the bottom, but something isn't right…" he stopped for a while." We are running out of root to rope down."

"well, how many meters left ?"

"16 ft left" I was still confused to convert feet to meters since I was common to metric units.

"Say it in meters" I replied in a flat tone

"Fine, 5 meters" Soon enough I realized. We already reach the end of the root. Suddenly, I had a dumb idea that if I fail, it maybe could cause severe breaks on my bones.

"Hey, I'm gonna jump off, how many feet left to rope down ?"

"around 10 feet, but if yo- whoa!" he was cut off by me when I jumped off, letting go of the root. I landed with my legs acting like springs and adding a front roll to minimize the strain. I stand quickly and grabbed my gun.

"turn on thermal view" I ordered.

'Affirmative, and why in the hell did you creep me out by falling like that ?!" Aquila seemed to had a heart attack which usually AI didn't have.

"Say, you wanted this to be done slow but unsure or fast by gut ?" ignoring his question." do I make my self clear ?"

"yy-yes Sir" he finally followed my orders.

So, we kept walking inside the cave, I had sense someone or should I say some "being" lurking at us. I kept walking and on alerted. If something got close, I'll just shoot at it. So, after passing the puzzles equally similar to the game, I found out Toriel's house that looks abandoned, I went inside in the same status, holding my railgun and the laser sight was on at my left hand while the other hand holding my sword in knife mode. I ordered Aquila to scan the area for threats and show it on the HUD, then after 3 times scanning, there are no signs of life.

"_So, it's zero heat source huh?'_ I mumbled.

Suddenly, a crack was heard and I glanced back while pointing my gun while looking around. I sighed a relief that there is no one here. I saw a staircase that I remembered it would lead us to snowdin. I walked downstairs and went through the dark hallways while kept on alert. Then I reached some kind of door. I tried to open it but it's blocked by something on the other side.

"hey, Aquila, about the blue material I tested earlier, what does it do, to be honest ?" I ask

"Oh, those thingies? it could produce an object based on the user's brain waves emitted by both the cerebrum and cerebellum that creates an imagery of the object and decipher it into a real touchable but lethal object" informed Aquila. I was a bit confused by his scientific explanation and the AI noticed my confusion, letting a deep sigh.

"it means –"

"I could imagine anything and this transmitter at my glasses will transmit the deciphered code and make those materials into an object or weapon right ?" I finished his sentence before he could finish it.

"definitely correct, you're a fast learner" praised Aquila.

"yeah, sure"

So, I focused my mind to imagine something good as a multirole weapon because why I needed to imagine something else at a battle, all I need is a thing that could do three things: it could shoot anything like missiles, plasma shells, etc, it also needed to act as a stand-alone sword, and lastly it could be used as a vehicle I could ride on like a hoverboard or something like that. I found out one thing.

"Hey, Aquila! Check this out" saying it with a cocky grin. A sword with a blaster at the middle with a length of the blades is around 5 Ft long and 1 Ft wide emerge by the merging of the blue lighted material, it's charging it's power to medium blast, then a burst of chemical lasers, like at the CLT Excalibur of Ace Combat blasted the door with enormous power making a snow cloud and the debris flying everywhere. As soon the snow cloud was gone, the cold breeze struck me, it's a good thing I wear my hoodie jacked all the time I go out even though it's summer.

"that's one helluva punch I just made" I was awestruck by my self, who knows the thing would be that powerful.

"Uh-huh… that's blast is equivalent to 50 gigatons of power or in other words **209199999999997600000 JOULE !"**

"holy s**t! that's powerful and deadly"

"we should get going from here, they would be alerted by the booming sound from this entrance" informed Aquila.

So, I walked away from the blasted entrance and headed towards snowdin. I glanced back to see the extensive damage I caused. "_good thing no one is behind those damn doors"_ I thought. As we follow a road or path that was monsters made but neatly made by the way. I was forced to finish some random puzzles that I, I mean we encounter at our journey. As I finished those random puzzles, I saw a bridge apparently connecting this part of the forest to a village that's still covered in a snowstorm. Well, I wait for the snowstorm stops but soo I realized it's a huge mistake. I felt someone was behind me.

"Hey, kid, ain't cool blowing out someones property ya'know, how 'bout we settle this out with a fair fight?" said the male voice. I glanced at my back and I was surprised what I saw. A huge wolf with eagle wings is holding a battle-axe that fits its size. "names Argus, and you just broke the human entrance dude, and you're ?"

"I'm Xenom Defrost"

"you're a what ?" he asked, I smirked while drawing my sword and attacked him.

"a human" he dodged my attack barely got hit but he got a burnt mark at his right shoulder.

"Well, well, another human came down, I think I'll get paid by king Papyrus a lot by taking you alive," Argus said with a sinister look." or even dead"

"Aquila, enable user motion prediction if we had it" I ordered while dodging an upper Axe slash.

"Roger ! Initializing UMPD" he replied.

Then my HUD went full of simulation of tactics and attacks I could do with every type of attack had its own success rate. I kept dodging until Argus got exhausted for a while. Then….. the area around us went grey and black, just like in the game if I battle with some f**king random monsters like him.

"Hey kid, ya'know….i think you're a tough rival for me. Let the real battle start"

"hehe….you went to "fly" a bit huh?" I said with a smug face. He got irritated by my pun.

"WHY YOU LITTLE !" shouted argus while swinging his Axe in a wild spin, nearly hitting my head. I dodged his attack and jump backward. He kept attacking me with no mercy. When he is literally tired of swinging. It's my turn to attack.

"Hey, Dawg! I'll give you one lesson that maybe will be your nightmare" I stopped for a while, then in a dark tone "never underestimate the outside, and you're gonna have the **nightmare** you will get!"

(Cue: F-777 - Deadlocked )

I summoned 10 of my flying swords, 5 of them had blasters while the others are regular flying swords. I motioned my hands towards Argus, then, the blaster type shoots him at full burst. Unfortunately, he uses his huge Axe and twirls it around acting as his shield. He barely got hit while the other 5 flies towards him at an unpredictable pattern. Slowly, he got scratches at his body and also burnt marks too. He groans in his pain for a while and attacks me again. I only follow my instincts to dodge by looking at the dodging path displayed on my glasses.

"is that all you got? Hit me harder goddamnit!" he growled. I replied with my saber slash to his Axe, splitting it into two parts. He's more furious than ever.

"Hey! Not fair by disabling an opponent's weapon !" he protested, but he kept attacking me without mercy.

"_wow, this guy never quit, good thing he never made into the game,"_ I thought for my self.

"there's no rule saying that dumbass!" I dispute his protest while moving to his right flank and kicking him at the face, he was stunned for a while, then a couple of the blaster type swords was already charging.

"feel the meltdown…" I said in a dark voice. His eyes widened as the flash from the blasters coming straight towards him. Both of the blasters fired at him and He was thrown backward around 15 ft and hitting the trees, smashing rocks until he stopped. Argus was unconscious for a while. I walked to him while dragging my sword and creating a line of melted snow. He's finally realized what will happen to his fate. He is still laying down at the snowy ground, the snow around him was covered in red blood. When he looked at me, he was trembling in fear

"Please, have mercy, I'll help you in your journey in the underground, just let me live" begged him, I looked at him with a cold stare, then…..

"it's killed or be killed right ?".

* * *

**-INCOMING TRANSMISSION-**

**Boy, the ending is pretty dark, to be honest, but I'm trying to emerge my real OC character at this story tho', to make the real impression at his character was like if someone tried to kill him, but the next chapter is going to be different. Well then, let the ice melt!**

**-TRANSMISSION ENDED-**


	5. Chapter 4 : Last Resistance

**Mission 01: Last Resistance**

* * *

**-10th November 2019-**

**-Snowdin Bridge, 1930hrs-**

**-Billions of lightyears away-**

"it's killed or be killed right ?".

that sentence went out of my mouth easily like I wouldn't regret anything if I killed him. I'm still at my cold state while holding my sword. Then I swung my sword up for the deadly stabbing blow. Argus closed his eyes, ready for anything. SWOOSH! I stabbed the snow near his head, barely killed him. Argus slowly opened his eyes and got his eyes widened, he was surprised and dumbstruck by my action.

"why didn't you kill me?" he asks very puzzledly

"and waste info that could lead me to your king? I don't think so." I replied with a warm smile. "don't move, I'll heal you up and by the way, sorry for nearly killing you" I continued to apologize while commanding Aquila.

"Hey, does this material could heal wounds?" I asked Aquila in a low voice

"I told you it could produce any object that you imagine, of course, it could heal an organism"

I focused my self to think a micro-bot that could heal wounds and it worked! Huh, the power of imagination is OVERPOWERED I tell you. I managed to emerge 20 micro-bots, 50 – 50 for healing. So, after I and argus recovered from our battle wounds. He finally spoke.

"thanks a lot, man, I thought you were darker than King papyrus." He continued.

"_Okay, how does papyrus became the king? And where did asgore go?" _ I muttered.

"no problem, but next time, never challenged someone for a fight okay ?" I said while helping him standing by pulling him up. Then, his facial expression went depressed.

"what's wrong dude ?" I asked.

"it's just…." He stopped for a while, his nice low voice making me worried by what's his next statement."I thought human were that easy to defeat, but when I saw your abilities to dodged my attack and repel me with some punch that nearly killed me, it seemed that…I was underestimating them and the king will be so flipped if he sees me talking to a human."

"Nah, no worries. Say, this "king papyrus" you say is quite a dictator isn't he?" I keep questioning him, he replied with a nod.

"but, is something strange that happened to him recently?"

Argus tilted his head in a thinking face and rubbing his chin. Then he snapped his finger, signing he knows what happened to Papyrus.

"I think I know what weird things he's been doing, usually he always decides fun stuff like a cooking contest at the castle along with the 7th human that fall here and his brother, all ways greet people nicely, that kinds of stuff. But, one morning, He seems, lifeless and –" I cut his explanation for a while to ask a question.

"what did you mean lifeless?"

"he seemed didn't know his self any more like his character suddenly changed to authoritative and strict. His brother tried to stop him but he lost the battle, now he is leading the rebel monsters that will stop the kingdom that wants to wipe out humans from the surface." He finishes his story. One of my eyebrows went up along with me blank expression. Then I snap my self and walked away, crossing the bridge, but Argus was following me.

"So, you followed me huh? I thought you're gonna get screwed if still with another human" I said while glancing to him. But kept walking into the village.

"well, I'm part of the resistance, to be honest. I never worked with that jerk king." He said in a prideful tone.

"hehe….so tell me where is the castle ? or can I meet the other resistance monsters?" I ask.

"I'll show you where is the base." Replied while looking forwards. I followed argus while holding my inactive sword. We pass through some mountain, through another river, and finally arrived a valley. The 3 of us walked by, but I felt someone is watching me. As I looked around and shrugged that I knew it's just my feelings.

"so, where is the resistance base ?" I asked argus.

"well it's over here"

we turn to our left and see a cave entrance but inside it, there were chattering voices. Argus leading the way inside while I glancing around to see the wall of the cave that's full of beautiful carving. Wonder who draw this. Then Argus waved to a blue hooded monster.

"Hey, I'm back from recon mission and found another human entered the underground" he informed.

"WHAT ?! another HUMAN !" said a female voice beside the hooded monster while jumping at excitement. Her silhouette reminds me of frisk. Her height is shorter than me though.

"I'm Firsk, Nice to meet you, ughh…." greeted Frisk, still wondering my name.

"I'm Xenom, nice to meet you too" introduced myself. but in my mind "_Hah! I was right!it is Frisk"_

"I see you brought a friend here, and did you got attacked by the royal guards again ?" asked the hooded monster, he's sitting at a log that's beside the campfire, Frisk came to me to take a closer look.

"no dude, this human nearly killed me, I think he could defeat papyrus and his tyranny." Informed Argus.

"hehe….yeah right. say, kid, you –whaa….?!" The hooded monster was surprised at my height when I knew the guy was Sans the skeleton because I could see his face clearly while the campfire was lighting his face. He was a bit shorter than Frisk, wearing slippers and black shorts.

"wow, you're tall, reminds me of "him,"," said Sans while looking at the ground feeling worried.

"and you are ?" I asked pretending didn't know his name.

"Sans, Sans the skeleton" he introduced while reaching out to shake my hands. As I shook his hands. His voice suddenly heard at my head.

"_So, you know what happened to papyrus? Tell me what are the beings that disguised as him"_ he asked

_"I uhh…. Never met it before and what the hell are you doing?! We could talk with our voice right?"_

"_No, I don't want Frisk to know about this, she could be in great danger If she knew what happened to him, she would search for him at their hideout at this world, and that would be a suicidal mission" _Sans said, as we were talking telepathically, both Argus and Frisk was puzzled with us by holding the hands of each other for so long.

"and _you also knew I know you before I met you?" _I asked Sans.

"_Duh, I could use magic remember? Anyways, you won't stand a chance fighting him after you fight Argus earlier, have a rest and we talk about this later"_ he offered. I gave a nod and let my grip off his hands. Still, the others were wondering with our 'secret' conversation. Sans set a pile of foliage for me to rest but I wanted to hang out with the others, and he agrees. We talked about one hour about my fight with Argus and my powers. Frisk was Impressed by the technology I brought here while Sans still sitting at the log near the campfire, thinking about his brother. We shared a long talk until we were very tired. the others went to sleep while sitting, then I walked to the place Sans provides for me to sleep, as I lay down, and tried to sleep with a thick pile of foliage as my pillow. I stared at the sky of the cave, thinking about what will happen in my home world and will they worried about me and my friends, and also my friends, will I get to see them again. After thinking for a long time, I finally fell asleep.

**-11th November 2019-**

**-0700hrs, Monsters hideout-**

I woke up while shivering because of the temperature, maybe the campfire was out last night? As I walked to the place I was chatting with Argus and Frisk last night, I saw all three of them were eating.

"Heyp Bxenomph! Come eaph breakhfasph." Said Argus while his mouth is still full of unchewed food.

"I think you should finish your food first." Complain, Frisk,

"hehe….well he is obviously a "mouthful" guy, so, no need to complain." Joked sans while winking. She only giggled

"thanks, guys" as I sat next to sans, I was given by Frisk a bacon sandwich but I didn't eat it. Frisk noticed me didn't eat the sandwich.

"sorry for asking, you didn't like sandwich?"

"Technically I don't like the bacon, I'm allergic to it," I said while looking at it with disgust. Then frisk took the bacon from my sandwich and gave me a beef.

"here, good thing I had spare meat."

"Yeah, you always "sparing" something huh? Especially monsters" Punned Sans. I only rolled my eyes.

"looks like the "punny" guy here was you eh?" I joked while winking.

"haha, good one"

As we enjoyed our morning breakfast, I was hearing Sans's voice again. Looks like he wanted to talk about this again.

"_hey dude, later you should come with me for practicing okay?" _he asked

"_Why is this a secret? Is it about – ohh….."_ I realized what Sans meant about.

"_well then, you wanna come?" _

"_yep, definitely"_

After breakfast, Sans told them about his plan going out with me. He ordered Argus to protect Frisk at all cost. As we left, Sans led me to somewhere never shown in the game. Deep in the woods, crossing rivers, over valleys and finally, we arrived at a field that was very large. Quite good for practicing deadly magic and tech. as I walked to the center of the field, sans looked at me a bit nervous.

"Hey kid!" he shouted

"Yeah ?"

"lets battle, I want to see your capability." He requested. My eyes went wide, and Sans was already in his fighting stance, letting his left hand out from his hoodie pocket.

"what?! You're joking right?" I questioned him. But suddenly the area went grey again like my battle against argus. Two deer skeletons with a glowing blue eye emerge and were charging something at his mouth, Aquila went on full alert and already projecting what my next evasion and the attack that best suited for this battle would be. Sans went for a wide grin.

"I'm not"

(Cue Megalovania)

The two deer skeletons then fired a couple of energy blast directly at me, I hide my self with my arms and the bubble shield appeared, I grabbed my sword and charged at him. As I was charging at Sans, he sent out several huge and edgy bones flying at me, I dodged left and right, sliding down and jumping up, and finally get close to him. He sends me backward around 7 feet with his magic but I rushed at him again, when I was close enough, he sent a blue bone flying towards me. I stopped my movement and the bone flew past me like I was nothing, then I swing my sword to sans. Swinging up and down, left and right, twirling and stabbing, Sans dodged me flawlessly. Then he sent a rain of bones at me, I manage to make the blue material into blaster swords again. They fired their shots at the incoming bones and the bones were incinerated into pieces. Then Sans tossed me backward again.

The fight went around two full hours, more time than we were trying to get here. The field was obliterated by the sheer power of our ability. I was still standing without a scratch and so does Sans but we were completely exhausted. We both then fall down to the ground, laying our self in heavy breathing of exhaustion. But Sans was giggling a bit like he was having fun.

"Hey kid, that was one of the most intense fights I fought. I think you were powerful than me" he praised while smiling and sitting at the place he was laying down.

"haha… but I didn't even land a scratch to you" I replied while laughing.

"well you **will** be powerful with my powers"

"wait, what?! With your powers ?!" I was surprised by his statement.

"I'm entrusting this world future to you, I'll give some of my magic to defeat whatever that thing is, plus I'll train you to control this power, whadda'ya say kiddo?" he offered with a gentle smile. I went silent for a while.

"it will be an honor, buddy"

Then Sans stood up and walked to me, then I could see an up-side-down grey heart was floating in front of him, then he sort of took a bit of its grey fill to his hands and it flew to me, when it combined with my body, my bones shiver a bit and my muscles felt like it's stretched. The strains were gone after a couple of seconds.

"now you could start your training with me," said sans as he helped me stand.

"How long would it take?" I asked

"maybe 2 until 3 years" as he said those words I lay down again letting a deep sigh.

"Two F**king Years?!" I cursed loudly.

"yep"

"Ahhh...S**t" I whined.

**-INCOMING TRANSMISSION-**

**Sorry for taking a long time to write it (probably just several days), well Xenom will be thought by Sans to learn his powers, What will happen next and the revelation of the alien name will be revealed in the next chapter. So, stay determined!**

**-TRANSMISSION ENDED-**


	6. Chapter 5: Mission 1:Manifested Royalty

**Chapter 5: Mission 01: Manifested Royalty (Part 1)**

* * *

**-18th July 2020-**

**-1300hrs, Training Ground-**

"try to blast those empty can now" I was using blindfold at that time, Sans was testing my knowledge of his magic mastering. and it has been going for 8 months, 8 days since I've entered Undertale dimension, but oddly enough, we weren't attacked by the Manifested Papyrus and his unaware royal guards. as I concentrate on summoning a Gaster-Blaster, Sans kept watching beside me looking dead focus to the target since it's quite far. I've managed to summon one of my Gaster-Blaster that had more thorns and had a horn with some of them had dark blue marks, the right eye was blood red while the left eye had bright blue eyes but its whites are black, it charges its energy and fires when I snapped my right fingers. As the powerful beam struck its target, Sans laugh in satisfaction.

"Nicely done kid, you're a fast learner and yet didn't get exhausted too much"

"at least i got the most PUNnest mentor that helped me even though he is a lazybones" we had a small laugh and took a rest at a nearby log that we cut down several months that we decided as a resting place. i took several gulps from my water bottle that i bought in case i was thirsty since the walk is quite far from the hideout. as we rest out and enjoying the...well...cave ceiling that somehow had clouds, the blue hooded skeleton suddenly nudged me.

"Hey, I'm still curious why did my brother is the one that was Infected not me, like they were up to something." I sat on the snowy field and lay my back to the log behind me that Sans was sitting on while shrugging.

"eh, I don't know, I've just got recruited into this mission. I have no idea what they are planning for, but my mission is quite simple" Sans raised one of his bone curves that looks like an eyebrow.

"your mission?"

"yeah, the AI told me that I need to wipe out this Lifeform, Maybe because of the chaos they made I guess"

we went back to admiring the view of this magical dimension, to be honest, if this place were in real life, I would hang out here just to relax and enjoy the cloudy and snowy skies above me. I let out a breath and took another sip of water.

"what does it feels like when becoming a part of a royal family?" Sans was a bit surprised at my question and he just giggled a bit.

"It's kinda fun, having fun inside the castle, hanging out with my brother and my friends. and other kinds of stuff"

"hehe...yeah, that seems kind of fun" we keep staying in the calmness of the snowy breeze but Sans suddenly sit upright and was aware of something that could be hostile.

"what is it?" I got into my fighting stance and readied for an attack, a few seconds later there was something in the bush that was moving. Sans readied his bones while I drew my sword and hod it with my right hand. as the entity came out, we only saw two friendly familiar faces.

"Frisk, i told you, they wouldn't walk this far" that growly wolf sound is just like Argus's voice

"Speak for your self, look!" the little girl pointed and waved at us. Sans waved back and those two wanderers head to our resting place.

"hey sans" the skeleton looking at me funny.

"yeah?" Argus's face is already made the face of _"Oh god, please no"_

"Their arrival is very in**TREE**guing" we both laughed at my joke, Argus facepalmed while Frisk just smiled.

"Ughh... pun masters..." he whined. I just patted Argus's shoulder while still laughing.

"Oh c' mon dude, puns aren't going to kill you" still, his face is very irritated since i got here, he didn't expect also the guy that likes to make puns. then again, this is why I and Sans are becoming best buds since we both like to Pun, even though he knows I'm here just to "Clean" his dimension. but...we just realized something, Frisk was somewhat not angry because my training should be kept in secret.

"So, uh... why are you two here?" Sans asked nervously, but Frisk didn't even shout or did something bad to us.

"I'm just wondering what are you guys doing aaaannd... I've been watching you guys going through this woods for 2 months honestly." I froze for a moment and nudged Sans while still looking at frisk.

"I told you to check our back"

"Yeah right, says the guy that wanna watch our back"

"darn you"

Frisk giggled a bit, I think she was having a good time here. Sans then told them to sit down again with us in our resting place, we had some chats and jokes that may be made Argus very infuriated.

* * *

**-1600hrs, Training Ground-**

"by that time Frisk was very **FRISKY** when dodging those plates of spaghetti and Papyrus was like "ngaaahhh! stop dodging around Frisk! I'm trying to win this game!" but frisk kept dodging, Paps face was so funny that I rolled while laughing" We all laughed at that story, Sans told us that before this catastrophe happened, Papyrus was the most fun King to hang out with, he even reinvented dodgeball using his spaghetti since his cook was... I don't know...SPATHETIC? yeah, Papyrus uses his spaghetti since dodgeball isn't available in the underworld and that is what makes the monster citizens admire him as a king.

"those were the days huh?" I overlap my hands and hold my back while leaning again to the log. Sans sighed then took a sip from his ketchup bottle

"Yeah, those were the fun memories." Argus kept sky-gazing while Frisk suddenly leaned to Sans's shoulder and the skeleton had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I kind of miss the old Paps Sans, when he's here, sometimes he's the one that makes everything sounded crowded and silly." Sans only let out a hum of agreement, my smug face slowly appeared and the blushing skeleton glared at me.

"Hoho... this is one of the shipping moments in undertale huh? a skeleton with a human girl?" my smug is getting wider, Frisk noticed it and sat straight upright. as I and argus were letting out a small laugh, suddenly, Aquila's radar on my HUD appeared and there's a warning message.

"SIR! MULTIPLE INCOMING HOSTILE! BEARING 220! no wait...they've surrounded us!"

at that moment, I did a handspring to get into my fighting stance. Sans was surprised at my reaction and did the same and summoned one of his Gaster Blasters, Argus wielded his Battle Axe and Frisk only held the classic kitchen knife. we were ready at that time and at the same moment, a spear flew towards us from one of the bushes and got stuck on a tree while nearly hitting Argus on his shoulder. we ran into the middle of the field so we could get a clear 360 degrees on our surrounding attacker. as we expected, they are the royal guards, a wolf with human characteristics, but one of them is two-headed so i assume its Dogammy and Dogaressa. we were making a circle to cover each other backs. whilst the field is getting more tension, a clapping sound was heard from a distance, the silhouette that covers the entity reminds me of someone.

_"Oh god, please that isn't him,"_ I thought and hoping, but nevertheless it was really "him"

"Hello again, brother..." the entity starting to reveal itself as one of the Skele-bros, Papyrus. Yet, he seemed pretty Gloomy for his appearance, it isn't like the real Paps. his scarf color is still the but he wears black armor with the scythe only had its crescent end whilst its grip is a chain of metal with the end is a knife.

"It seems you have another human with you and he even got separate soul" wait...separate soul? that doesn't sound right.

"you don't even try to lay an attack on them, or else Paps!" threatened Sans, the Sinister Papyrus Laughed out loud.

"or what? you would hurt your own brother? hah! last time i checked you wouldn't even want to hurt me at all, where's the challenge in that?" I gritted my tooth, this guy is getting on my nerves, but since he is being manifested, I'm going to hold back for a while because this is my first encounter anyways. Sans face scowls at his vanity, he knew his brother isn't like that

"and you Argus, I knew you were a traitor all along, not being on your post for a long period of time made me suspicious. but now, I guess you have to die" the area went into greyish black and white, Papyrus then initiate his first attack towards Argus. the muscular and agile wolf could dodge his attack while I and Sans attacked the Royal guards.

"Frisk, don't attack anyone, or not you could summon that **DEMON,**" he said sternly. as i wanna attack too, Sans hold me back "you too, I don't want this Timeline get ruined." he then attacked the royal guards one by one, well all i could do is just made a bubble shield using the plasma manipulator.

_"Sheesh, I just wanted to know my skills" _I muttered. Sans was fighting the royal guards with ease but I saw Argus was die trying to land a hit towards Papyrus that was seemingly untouchable to him. both of them attacked repeatedly and miss one another or was Papyrus holding back? I got a bad feeling about this. meanwhile, sans beat up every royal guards that attacked him but he didn't even kill them at all, maybe just some heavy scars and broken bones to neutralize them. i could see his smile still appeared in his face.

" I see you've Improved your evasive skills, but the Great Papyrus already had enough..." Argus was shocked when the 6"1' skeleton teleported behind him and shot a beam from his Gaster Blaster, Argus was shot away by the enormous blast around 20 meters away and hit the trees. i ooff-ed

_"isn't that what i did to him 8 months ago?!"_ I thought and my brain telling me that i need to help him. "Sans! I'm going to help Argus!"

"no, wait! argh! damn you little!" i Ignored his order and ran off to help Argus, as i nearly got there, Papyrus is already strangling him while he was holding his crescent. I knew this would happen, that bloody bastard is going to kill him!

"so, any last words traitor?"

**-INCOMING TRANSMISSION-**

**so... I'm back and this chapter is just for character introduction and some plot how sinister papyrus will be...anyways that's all( I'm kinda lazy writing this note down lol)**

**-TRANSMISSION ENDED-**


End file.
